joke_battlesfandomcom-20200216-history
Oblivion Guards
Summary The Oblivion Guards are members of the Imperial Legion serving as garrison for the cities of Cyrodiil. They are generally seen walking around the city, or at its gates and the castle. Almost all guards in Cyrodiil are Imperials, although there are a few exceptions who are either Redguard,Nords or Bretons. Like most generic NPCs, they will respawn after being killed. However, they are incredibly "omnipotent" in the gameplay mechanic in the Elder Scrolls Oblivion which they indefinitely always scaled above the protagonist in power, health, and everything. They have an omniscient hivemind to know if anyone steals an item then a guard will know and notify every single guard in the game to attack the player. They are famous with the meme of "Stop Right There, Criminal Scums!" Their memetic power is parallel to what they can do in the gameplay to annoy many people. They scale even above "omnipotence" if they try to arrest an omnipotent characters like TOAA who break the laws. They can teleport and indefinitely appear our of thin air with the memetic number of over infinite until the criminals get caught. Of course, they have broken the fourth wall into real life and arrest multiple people from different franchises through the powers of the meme. Powers and Stats Name: Imperial Guards, Oblivion Guards, Memetic Oblivion Guards Origin: '''The Elder Scrolls IV Oblivion , Know Your Meme '''Gender: '''Male '''Tier: MEMETIC!! Age: Infinite, or unknown due to random memetic gameplay spawn Classification: Arrest, capture, receive fines, destroy the targets (individuals to verses) for violating the laws. Powers and Abilities: Always scaling powers above anything they attempt to arrest or destroy. Attack Potency: Memetic, 'they scale their attack powers above anything or anyone they wants to arrest or kill. Speed: '''Omnipresent('due to gameplay), and purely '''Memetic. Lifting Strength: Memetic, they lift above whatever they want to arrest. Striking Strength: Memetic, they always strike harder after the target kills one of the guards who attempted the first arrest. They will swarm the individuals or verses with infinite numbers. Durability: 'Memetic, '''the first one who attempts the arrest is most likely the weakest then the guards continue to use '''memetic '''logic to scale their durability beyond the criminal scums. '''Stamina:' Memetic Range: Memetic, or every single verse it attempts to arrest or destroy for violating the laws. Standard Equipment: Always above the criminal scums Intelligence: Omniscient hivemind, in gameplay they know any criminal scum does bad things. Memetic, they know all crimes across fictional verses. Weaknesses: Their memetic powers can be countered in an endless chase with an already memetic Carmen Sandiego. The rest is just that they are purely invicible and memetic unstoppable. stop-right-there-criminal-scum-cbdeb27bca7f6b197348522650549907-zoom.jpg|A memetic hivemind system of guards chase down a criminal scum NOTENOUGHGOLD.png|They can travel through omniverses to catch criminal scums a89.jpg|They break Fourth Wall into real life omniscient oblivion.jpg|They are also omniscient memetic. defying.jpg|They can even chase you in the WOMB! fce5e1_2579896.jpg|They even chase kids down if they are bad 5509718+_29337f8a359671e3240049b0a7b86da1.png|You are fucked! Others Notable Victories: The Flood Saitama Doctor Who verse Halo verse Warhammer 40k TR8-T0R Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Game Characters Category:Meme Category:Ageless Category:Memetic tier Category:Omniscience Category:Omniprescence